The Colors of the Parrot
by Aasin
Summary: Just a little something I wrote up. It deals with how the parrot first got their beautiful colors. It is short but I liked it.


1There was once a time when the parrot wasn't so colorful. In fact, the parrot was once as dark as the night sky. So much so that it was always impossible to see them even under a full moon. The only way you could tell there was a parrot around was when it laughed and challenged you to find him. This was of course impossible since the parrot was so black nad knowing this made him laugh the night away. The parrot however, took advantage of his appearance and thanks to this, soon lost his black coat because of that very arrogance. This is the story of how their beautiful colors came to be.

A long time ago, parrots lived all over the world. A night would not go by in which a parrot's laugh would not be heard at night boasting of being invisible to all. A few of the bolder parrots would even steal from the other animals and almost always got away with it. They soon grew to numbers so vast that it wasn't just one parrot screaming away at night but hundreds. Inconsiderate of other animals, the parrot would talk night, intentionally keeping all the other animals awake.

One day all the animals had had enough and got together in the afternoon, the usual timethe parrots would not be awake, and talked of what to do. Many of the other animals had tried to stop the parrots before but to no avail. Not only were they as black as the night, but they were also very clever. They were never easily duped.

All the animals knew that only the crow was as clever as the parrot but the crows always kept to themselves. They had not even gone to the meeting because of their seclusive nature. Crows always avoided any conflict with the other animals, even with parrots although that usually wasn't possible.

even when all the animals went together to find the crows, the crows refused to have anything to do with the issue.

"The parrots may annoy you, but we tolerate them, because that is how they have always been," said the leader of the crows.

Rejected, all the animals went home, ready for another noisy night with the parrots.

The conversation between the animals and the crows however, was heard by a parrot who had been sleeping nearby and had been awoken by the talking. When night came he went to tell the other parrots and soon they all knew about it.

Instead of leaving the crows alone, as the crows would have wanted, the parrots decided to play a little trick on them. Even though the crow was just as clever as the parrot, they always felt that no one could possibly be their equal. They even hated the fact that the crows had black feathers and would always compare their feathers to prove that theirs were darker.

There was still a few weeks left of Winter and unlike the parrots, the crows had saved up enough food to make it through the winter with plenty to spare. Thanks to the curiosity of some of the parrots, they knew that the crows hid their food in a cave high up in the mountains where it would be difficult for others to get.

That night, after the crows had gone to rest, the parrots went to the cave and began stealing the food. It was only after the third day of this happening that the crows realized what was going on although they didn't have the slightest clue who could be stealing the food. Worried that they might not have enough food for the rest of the winter, the leader of the crows brought them all together to think of a plan.

It was suggested that they post guards in front of the cave but crows, being the peaceful animals that they were, wished to avoid any possible violence. Moving the food to another location was too risky also and they had no idea of anywhere else to place the food. Finally the leader of the crows thought of a plan.

"We shall place all the fruits near the front so that the next day we shall find out who had been stealing our food," he said.

The fruits of yesterday are not like how they are today. If eaten enough, fruits could permanently change an animal's skin color. That is why so many animals can be seen with different colored fur and feathers.

The crows thought that this was a good plan and went up to the cave and placed all their fruits in the front so that they would be the first eaten. Then they went to their nests and rested for the night, eager to see who the culprits were.

That night as usual, the parrots went up to the cave and began to eat and steal the food. Despite being so clever, the parrots were careless and never bothered to learn of the world around them which left them oblivious to what the fruits could do. Being gluttons, they had a feast that night with the fruits and other foods. Soon the feathers of the parrots started to change colors. Parrots who had eaten apples turned red, banana lovers turned yellow, and much more. They didn't notice however and soon left the cave with plenty of time left in the night to annoy the other animals.

Some of the parrots went off to scare some bears. Before, parrots had been so dark and small that they could be standing right next to anybody and not be noticed. Together the parrots all got really close to the bears and started to mock the bears. When the bears awoke, they all quickly noticed the parrots who were bragging about how the bears could do nothing to stop them. They were quickly scared away though when the bears charged at them and barely missed being eaten. Confused, they all flew away.

Some of their parrots found some bears sleeping next to their dam. When the parrots landed on the finished dam, they quickly went on with their usual antics. When the beavers awoke though, they saw the culprits mocking their dam and quickly went to work.

Thanks to the quick work of the beavers, the river flooded and nearly with he parrots alongside it. Confused as to how they had seen seen, they returned to their nest.

Similar events had gone on all night. When the parrots returned to their nest later that night, they all talked about their late night failures. It wasn't until sunrise however, that the parrots realized that their black feathers were gone, replaced with all the colors of the rainbow.

The parrots tried to continue living life as they had before but now that the other animals could see them at night, that was impossible. Humiliated, all the parrots eventually flew off to live in the rain forest where they could easily blend in.

With the parrots gone all the animals rejoiced. They all asked one question though.

"Who had tricked the parrots?"

And all alone amongst themselves, the crows had a good laugh.


End file.
